fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Burns
Mr Burns is the corrupt and abusive Boss of Homer Simpson at the nuclear power plant who while extremely immoral and cruel shows a softer side to certain women and his assistant Waylon Smithers who he raised from childhood Burns evil deeds include trying to pull the plug on a comatose Homer to avoid paying life insurance and sexually harassing Homer,s wife Marge then firing her upon the discovery she was married however this also led to him showing a twisted kind side by having Smithers kidnap Tom Jones and forcing Jones to perform a free concert for Homer and Marge after Homer impressed Burns by standing up for his wife Burns once had Homer placed in a mental institution for wearing a pink shirt showing he has an extreme approach to everything which was also highlighted when he ordered Smithers to have Homer beaten just because Homer wrote an angry letter for not receiving an award after Bart saved Burns life with a blood transfusion however Smothers canceled the beating and acted as Burn,s conscience by persuading him to buy the Simpson family a nice gift instead Burns was also the one to save Smithers when he tried to kill himself and sent Smithers away on vacation during this time Burns replaced Smithers with Homer who he ridiculed endlessly until Homer punched him causing Burns to become self reliant and callously fire Smithers Burns Kinder side showed itself when he genuinely fell in love with Marge,s mother Jaqueline and even let his employees leave work early unfortunately it didn,t last as Jacqueline left him due to his boorishness he was also in love with his cousin Lyla many years before the series started but the relationship ended when she asked him to spend 5 minutes a day thinking of others Burns eventually re United with Lyla at the peak inn and found her dead when he came out of the bathroom then on Smither,s suggestion honored Lyla,s request by working at the soup kitchen even after the 5 minutes were up after an overweight Homer saved the plant Burns agreed to pay for his liposcation out of gratitude Burns kidnapped the grey hound puppies the children of the Simpson dog santa,s little helper planning on using them to make a tuxedo by ultimately couldn,t go through with it Burns will resort to cheating tactics to win seen when he made a bet with a other power plant owner over who,se company baseball team would win and hired professional baseball players making the whole thing egregiously unfair after Burns lost all his wealth he lived with Smithers for a while before being forced into a retirement home Burns begged for Lisa Simpson,s help and she agreed on the condition Burns stopped being evil with her help Burns built a re cycling company which involved using people,s recycled plastic to create a giant net made from 6 pack holders Burns then offered Lisa 10 percent of the profits but she refused out of moral objections Burns also cherished his childhood teddy bear Bobo as it reminded him of his lost innocence leading Homer to extort money out of him until realising how much the bear meant to Maggie and backing out of his deal with Burns Who later decided to let Maggie keep the bear and warned her not to make the same mistakes he did causing her to give him the bear . Burns other villainous actions include providing uranium rods to terrorists for profit until Homer exposed him to the fbi using Homer,identity as the pie man to blackmail him paying for damages to the church just so he could turn it into a commercial business. Buying all the newspapers so they I'l say good things about him and actually trying to steal candy from Maggie which led to him getting shot Category:The simpsons villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Protagonist Category:On and off Category:Cartoon villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Insecure Category:In love Category:Propagandists Category:Animal cruelty Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer